ATM
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: sekuel dari ch 1 / Pertemuan dua pemuda beda usia didalam kotak ATM / si mata panda Tao dan si pirang Kris / simple rule DLDR, RnR pleaseee / my first KrisTao FF OS / enjoy *smile
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**ATM**

**Cast : Kris!seme Tao!uke**

**Genre : Romantis fluff**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : Drabble**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GJ, EYD berantakan**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Hujan deras mengguyur Hongkong sore ini. dimulai dari awan yang tiba-tiba menggulung dan disusul hujan yang langsung deras. Tanpa gerimis.

Seorang pemuda dengan mata panda yang masih mengenakan seragam high schoolnya berlari dengan tas diatas kepalanya. Mencari tempat berteduh sebelum melanjutkan perjalan kerumahnya. Mata pandanya melihat kotak ATM yang sedang kosong. Dan dengan nekat, dia memasukinya.

Meletakan tas nya dilantai. Si pemuda panggil saja Tao, mulai mengibaskan tangan, baju dan rambutnya yang basah. AC dalam ATM membuatnya merinding. "Sial! Kenapa tidak pakai jaket sih tadi." Umpat Tao dalam hati. Kedua lengan Tao memeluk tubuhnya, bersandar pada dinding, menghadap pada jalan. Melihat beberapa orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh.

"Syukurlah. Seperti Cuma aku yang cukup bodoh berteduh dalam ATM dengan AC kencang begini." Gumam Tao merutuki kebodohannya.

Selang beberapa menit, mungkin sekitar 2 menit, pintu ATM tempat Tao berteduh terbuka. Sosok tinggi, pirang dan mengenakan jas resmi dengan kemeja biru didalamnya masuk kotak ATM begitu saja. Tao yang memang merapat pada dinding, tampaknya tidak terlihat oleh si pemuda pirang. Dengan cueknya dia mengumpati hujan sambil mengibaskan jasnya.

"Yak, Paman! Apa yang lakukan!" seru Tao yang terkena cipratan air dari jas si pirang yang dia panggil paman.

Kris, si pemuda pirang, yang memang selalu kesal dan tidak terima dipanggil paman langsung mendelik tajam menolehkan kepala pada sumber suara. Perempatan jalan dikeningnya hilang ketika melihat pemuda dengan rambut kelam tengah mengucek mata pandanya dengan bibir merah yang mengerucut imut. Kelihatannya air hujan dari jas Kris mengenai Tao.

Tao masih mengusap matanya dengan bibir yang masih dipoutkan. Tidak sadar dia karena hal itu, si pirang yang dia panggil paman tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Ah! kelihatannya mata Tao sudah tidak apa-apa. kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik itu mengerjap imut. Memfokuskan pandangan pada subjek didepannya. Setelah jelas dan melihat si pemuda pirang yang menatapnya aneh, Tao memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa paman lihat-lihat?" celetuk Tao.

Mendengar kata 'paman' itu lagi, Kris berjengit kaget. "Apa aku setua itu kau panggil PAMAN?" kata Kris dengan penekanan kata paman.

"Setidaknya aku masih cukup muda untuk memanggilmu PAMAN." Balas Tao dengan penekanan kata paman.

Kris mendelik tidak percaya dengan jawaban si bocah panda. Dalam hati, dia menarik kembali kata 'manis' yang ia identifikasikan untuk si pemuda panda.

"Dasar bocah. Begini caramu bicara pada yang lebih tua." Bentak Kris.

Tao berjengit kaget. Ini pertama kalinya dia dibentak orang asing. Bibirnya mulai bergetar dengan mata yang mulai merah dan berkaca-kaca. Kris mendelik melihatnya.

"Hiks hiks,, huweeeee... Mamaaaaa..." raung Tao histeris. Kris sampai mundur selangkah.

"Ya yaa! Kenapa malah menangis panda?" kris mengusap bahu si panda yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan membentakku. Aku tidak pernah dibentak orang asing sebelumnya. Hiks hiks." Jawab Tao disela isakannya.

Kris tersenyum kecil. Kini tangannya pindah mengusap surai kelam Tao. Tao yang memang menyukai jika kepalanya diusap lembut, kini mulai tenang. Bahkan dia tidak berontak karena disentuh – well katakanlah sedikit intens – oleh pemuda asing yang kini bersandar didinding disebelahnya.

"Sudah tenang?" bisik Kris lembut. Tao mengangguk pelan.

Entah bagaimana, yang jelas hujan masih lebat diluar sana, Tao malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada si pemuda pirang yang belum dia tahu namanya. Kris? Tersenyum lembut sambil bergumam – setelah yakin nafas teratur Tao menandakan pemuda panda itu mulai tertidur – "Jadi Huang Zi Tao,," Kris tersenyum kecil, "Selamat tidur, Baby Panda." Lanjut Kris dengan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan diatas kepala Tao yang menyandar pada bahunya.

**_the end_**

**Woeeee Kim, ini apa?**

**Errr, entah. heheheheheee *nyengirGJ**

**Jadi ditengah kefrustasian ngetik ChangKyu ma rated M, fict ini tiba-tiba muncul dikepala.**

**Well, enjoy ya, dan tolong diisi kotak reviewnya *smile**

**Thanks for reading #deepbow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**ATM ( sekuel )**

**Cast : Kris!seme Tao!uke**

**Genre : Romance Fluff**

**Rated : K+**

**Lenght : still drabble ( Authornya gak bakat bikin FF panjang *nyengir )**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, EYD berantakan**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading *smile**

**.**

**.**

Entah bagaimana, yang jelas hujan masih lebat diluar sana, Tao malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada si pemuda pirang yang belum dia tahu namanya. Kris? Tersenyum lembut sambil bergumam – setelah yakin nafas teratur Tao menandakan pemuda panda itu mulai tertidur – "Jadi Huang Zi Tao,," Kris tersenyum kecil, "Selamat tidur, Baby Panda." Lanjut Kris dengan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan diatas kepala Tao yang menyandar pada bahunya.

Kris mulai memejamkan matanya. meski dia tidak tidur. Hanya menikmati suasana. Hujan lebat diluar kotak ATM yang dia gunakan untuk berteduh bersama namja manis yang bernama Huang Zi Tao. Namja manis dengan mata panda yang menambah kesan imutnya.

Darimana Kris tahu nama si Panda? Tentunya dari nametag pada seragam yang dikenakan Tao. Yang kebetulan sekolah SMA itu juga mantan almamater Kris. Mau tahu kebetulan yang lebih cetarr membahana lagi? Dia jadi ingat dengan Huang Ziyi, Kakak Tao sekaligus sahabatnya ketika masa-masa SMA nya dulu. Ah, dia baru lulus SMA 7 tahun lalu. Jadi tentu saja dia kesal dipanggil Paman di usianya yang baru menginjak angka 23 tahun ini kan.

**.**

**.**

Kris membuka matanya perlahan. Dengan gerakan yang sekira tidak mengusik Tao, Kris mengambil ponselnya disaku jas nya. Mencari nama Ziyiyiyi pada daftar kontaknya. Setelah menemukannya, Kris mengirim pesan singkat untuk sahabat masa SMA nya itu.

To : Ziyiyiyi

Adikmu sungguh manis. Bisa-bisanya dia menyamankan diri tidur sambil berdiri didalam kotak ATM?

Lebih parahnya lagi, dengan nyamannya dia bersandar pada bahu orang asing. Well, aku tidak keberatan sih, senang malah ^^ *swink

Tak menunggu lama hingga ponselnya bergetar dan ternyata Ziyiyiyi Calling ...

"Ye?"

"Yak! Naga mesum! Kau apakan Panda kesayanganku hah! Awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam!" pekik Ziyi dengan suara khasnya. Membuat Kris menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Aishh.. Nah nah! Dia terusik tuh." Kris mengabaikan Ziyi dan menenangkan Tao yang kini melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kris. Sebelah lengan Kris memeluk bahu Tao dan mengusapnya. Hingga Tao kembali tidur. -_-

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan macam-macam kok. Setidaknya tidak ditempat seperti ini. kau tahu kan didalam kotak ATM ada kamera CCTV nya." Balas Kris dengan cueknya.

"What the fuckin hell? Kau! Katakan dimana kau sekarang?" Ziyi mengumpat keras tepat ditelinga Ziyi.

Bukan apa-apa, Ziyi tahu banget bagaimana ketertarikan Kris pada Tao ketika pertama kali dia membawa Kris kerumah dan teman naganya(?) itu memandang Tao aneh. Tao yang saat itu masih 8 tahun mau-mau saja ketika Kris bilang bahwa kelak Kris akan melamarnya. Hell no!

"Hahahahaa, tenanglah Friend. Tao aman bersamaku." Kris tahu banget gimana over-protective nya Ziyi pada adik semata pandanya eh, semata wayangnya ini.

"Justru karena bersamamu aku yakin Tao tidak akan aman." Desis Ziyi diseberang sana.

Nah nah, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya seperti apa ajaran yang diterima Tao dirumahnya kan? Well, Ny dan Tn Huang yang amat sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya ini selalu mengawasi perkambangan anak-anaknya kan. Tn Huang memastikan bahwa mereka berteman dengan orang-orang yang tidak akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagi 2 putranya. Sedangkan Ny Huang memastikan dua putra tampan dan manisnya ini mendapatkan 'pendidikan' lawan jenis – katakanlah pendidikan tentang rasa cinta sampai sex – pada waktu yang tepat. Waktu yang tepat menurut versinya adalah ketika mereka menginjak usia 20 tahun keatas.

Jadi bisa dipastikan bagaimana polosnya Tao saat ini kan? Hei, dia masih 16 tahun dengan teman-teman yang sudah mengenal baik bagaimana over-protective nya keluarga Huang pada si bungsu Tao. Tentu saja mereka tidak berani bicara macam-macam pada Tao kan?

Dan makhluk Tuhan bernama Kris ini? Ziyi tahu banget bagaimana fantasi Kris terhadap Tao.

"Hahahaaa, tenanglah Ziyi. Toh Paman dan Bibi sudah merestui aku menyukai ah tidak, aku mencintainya adik manismu ini." Kris tersenyum senang dan menang kini, karena Ziyi terdengar menghela nafas antara pasrah dan kalah.

"Awas saja kau. Cepat bawa dia pulang." Sambung Ziyi dan segera menutup ponselnya.

Tubuh Kris bergetar karena menahan tawa. Setelah menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, Kris mulai tenang dan kembali menikmati pelukannya bersama Tao.

Nah nah, kenapa bisa Tao tidur dengan nyamannya dibahu Kris yang well, katakanlah orang asing? Karena Tao mengingat aroma Kris. Aroma maskulin pheromon Kris. Dulu, Tao pernah merasa nyaman dalam dekapan pemuda blasteran China-Kanada ini.

**.**

**.**

Denting piano memenuhi suara ruang tengah. Piano klasik warna putih itu tengah dimainkan oleh seorang anak lelaki manis bermata panda. Bahkan kedatangan kakak lelaki dan temannya tidak mampu mengusik permainan si anak manis bernama Tao.

"Itu adikku. Dia sangat manis dan menggemaskan bukan. Permainan pianonya juga bagus kan?" kelihatan Ziyi sedang memamerkan adiknya paada sahabatnya.

"Ya. Dia sangat manis." Jawab teman Ziyi yang kelihatannya terpesona pada Tao.

"Yak! Naga mesum! Jangan melihat adikKU seolah kau ingin memakannya." Pekik Ziyi setelah menggeplak kepala kris dengan penuh sayang.

"Isshh.." Kris hanya mendesis sebal.

Dentingan piano Tao terhenti. "Ge-ge!" pekik Tao senang melihat Kakaknya. "Eh? Siapa ge?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Dia temanku. Namanya Wu Yifan." Ziyi menatap Yifan bingung.

Temannya itu mau dikenalkan pada adik yang setiap hari dibanggakan Ziyi, malah melangkah pelan menuju Tao yang masih duduk dikursi piano. Mata panda Tao mengerjap imut, membuat Yifan semakin terpesona.

"Huang Zi Tao, kelak kalau kau sudah dewasa aku akan menjemputmu untuk menikah denganku." Ucap Yifan begitu sampai didepan Tao.

Tao kembali memiringkan kepalanya imut dan mengerjap bingung. Ziyi? Seandainya ini komik, mulut Ziyi sudah terbuka lebar sampai lantai.

"Menikah itu apa Ge?" tanya Tao dengan segala kepolosan yang dia punya.

"Hidup bersama seperti Papa dan Mama. Bahagia bersama selamanya." Jawab Yifan tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

"Seperti Papa dan Mama?" Tao masih mengerjap bingung.

"Ye." Yifan mengangguk semangat. "Kau hanya boleh menikah denganku. Huang Zitao hanya boleh menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama Wu Yifan." Lanjut Yifan menegaskan tentang kepimilikan si bungsu Huang.

"Yak! Naga mesum! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau katakan itu, hah?!" pekik Ziyi setelah sadar dari bengongnya.

"Ye Ge-ge, Tao mau menikah dengan Yifan-ge." Tao mengangguk semangat dengan senyum manisnya.

"Eh? Tao-er? Kenapa kau mau saja menikah dengannya? Kau itu masih kecil?" pekik Ziyi tidak percaya.

"Karena Yifan tampan." Jawab Tao polos sambil menunduk dan tersipu malu. Membuat Ziyi sweatdrop dan Yifan gemas.

Yifan meraih tangan Tao dan mengecupnya. "Janji ya, Tao-er hanya akan mencintai Yifan-ge." Kata Yifan mencoba untuk romantis untuk anak remaja sepertinya.

"Ne Ge-ge. Tao janji." Jawab Tao dengan senyum manisnya. Dan sekali lagi Ziyi hanya bisa melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

**.**

**.**

"Yifan-ge.." bisik Tao dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya dia memimpi kenangan indahnya.

"Ne Tao-er. Ge-ge disini. Ge-ge sudah pulang." Bisik Kris yang bernama asli Wu Yifan. Dan Tao mulai bangun dari tidur ayamnya.

Matanya mengerjap imut merasa nyaman dengan dekapan hangat serta aroma maskulin yang begitu dia ribukan. Kepala Tao terangkat. Mata kelamnya menatap dalam mata tajam yang menatapnya hangat yang penuh dengan kerinduan.

"Yifan-ge?" Bisik Tao.

"Ne Tao-er. Aku pulang." Yifan tersenyum tampan.

Tao memeluk – sebenarnya masih memeluknya sejak dia bangun tidur – makin erat. Membisikan nama Yifan dan kata-kata rindu.

Setelah puas melepas rindu, Tao ingat satu hal. "Kenapa pergi ke Kanada tidak memberitahuku?" bibir Tao mengerucut ngambek.

"Due bu ji Tao-er. Kalau Ge-ge memberitahumu, Ge-ge yakin kalau Ge-ge akan menculik Tao-er dan membawa Tao-er ke Kanada. Ge-ge masih ingin hidup tenang tanpa kejaran Papa Huang yang sangat galak itu." jawab Yifan.

"Benarkah? Bukan karena Tao yang nakal kan? Zi-ge bilang karena Tao terlalu manja pada Ge-ge, makanya Ge-ge pergi tidak memberitahu Tao." Kata Tao mulai dengan nada manja yang dulu sering dia gunakan pada Yifan.

"Ye. Maaf Tao-er. Tentu saja Ge-ge suka kalau Tao bermanja hanya pada Ge-ge saja." Yifan membawa tubuh Tao yang tingginya hampir menyamainya itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Apa Ge-ge kembali untuk menjemput Tao? Ge-ge bilang kalau Tao sudah dewasa Ge-ge akan menjemputku untuk menikah dengan Ge-ge." Bisik Tao dengan rona merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Ye. Tentu saja." Jawab Yifan yakin. Dan Tao hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajah merah meronanya pada dada bidang Yifan.

**_the end_**

**Errr,, apa ini semakin GJ?**

**Heheheee *nyengirGJ**

**Well, terimakasih untuk responnya kemarin #deepbow**

**Mind to review again?**

**.**

**.**

**Ah, yang nunggu 17again, maaf yaaa #deepbow saya mesti nonton filmnya dulu karena agak2 lupa *smile dan saya juga harus googling istilah2 basket dan istilah2 lainnya**


End file.
